Cueille-le là où l'espoir n'est pas encore fané
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Robin, apparemment consultante en amour, se vois pousser deux membre l'un vers l'autre. alors qu'elle à elle même besoin qu'on la booste un peu. YAOI ! Lusopp, Frobin et Zosan
1. Chapter 1

Hola ! Me v'la de retour avec, normalement, un Three-shot, au pire ça finira en Two-Shot. Bref, j'ai pas pus résister et j'y ai mis mes trois couple préféré, à savoir Lusopp, ZoSan (sous-entendus pour le moment), et Frobin, je crois que c'est incurable chef !  
A la base c'était censé être un court drabble que j'aurais introduit dans le recueil "Amour en mer" qui, avouons-le, est franchement minable avec seulement un drabble. donc j'ai commencé à l'écrire comme tel et je me suis rendus compte environ aux trois quart, si ce n'est moins, que j'avais trop d'idée et qu'il fallait que j'en fasse un OS, et ta-dam ! v'la le résultat !

Sur ce je vous laisse lire et, je l'espère, apprécier.

* * *

**-Dis Robin, comment on sait si on est amoureux ?**

L'archéologue stoppa ses mouvements, la main en l'air prête à tourner la page du livre dans lequel elle s'était plongée. Elle aurait du s'y attendre en fait, quand on vit avec les Mugiwara on peut s'attendre à tout. Tout les mots pourraient être capables de définir l'équipage, tous sauf normal et ses synonymes. Alors que Luffy vienne lui parler d'amour, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'est qu'une bizarrerie parmi tant d'autre, mais quand même, y'avais de quoi vous scotcher, même pendant quelque secondes.  
Le temps de reprendre une position normale les mains posée délicatement sur ses jambes croisées qu'elle réfléchissait déjà à sa réponse, c'est que cette question restait une des plus vagues et compliquées du monde.

**-Comment expliquer concrètement et simplement...Disons que cette personne devient le centre de ton univers, tel un astre gravitant autour d'une planète, tu es l'astre et elle est ta planète.**

Luffy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux l'air perdu et pencha la tête vers le côté, c'était à prévoir. En fait il pensait avoir comprit un truc, mais avec Robin et ses phrases imagée, il fallait mieux se méfier.

**-J'suis pas sûr d'avoir tout comprit.  
-Tu ressens pour cette personne quelque chose de différent. Ce sont des choses qui peuvent varier d'une personne à l'autre mais qui globalement se ressemble. Comme par exemple un emballement de ton cœur quand tu l'aperçois, des petits picotements un peut partout dans ton corps quand elle te touche. Tu ressens les mêmes émotions que cette personne, si elle est triste tu l'est aussi et tu te sens heureux quand elle sourie. Tu ressens le besoin urgent de la serrer dans tes bras ou de l'embrasser ou le besoin de la voir lorsqu'elle est loin de toi. Cette personne devient indispensable à ta survie et sa propre vie passe avant la tienne. Est-ce que c'est suffisamment clair comme ça?**

Luffy semblait réfléchir, Robin doutait même qu'il ai entendus sa dernière question.

**-Oui, merci Robin, t'est géniale.  
-Puis-je savoir en retour s'il y a quelqu'un que tu aime capitaine-san ?**

Luffy retomba dans le silence, semblant triste, ce qui intrigua l'archéologue plus encore. Apparemment son capitaine semblait cacher quelque chose, pourtant peut de personne pouvaient garder un secret avec elle et ses yeux qu'elle disposait un peut partout. Pas qu'elle soit ce genre de perverse ou de malade mentale qui épie tout vos gestes ni qu'elle viole l'intimité de ses nakama, mais quand elle flairait quelque chose de croustillant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire marcher son fruit du démon pour en savoir plus.

**-Il y a une personne, qui ne m'aimera surement jamais, après tout il a laissé une fille derrière lui, sur son île.**

Pendant que Luffy s'en allait, n'ayant pas envie de subir un interrogatoire, Robin réfléchissait à toute vitesse, trouver la réponse ne lui avait pris que quelque seconde. Aucune des histoires de ses Nakama ne lui était inconnue, et il n'y en a qu'un qui soit un homme et qui ai laissé derrière lui une fille assez importante pour qu'elle fasse de l'ombre à son capitaine pourtant toujours si sûr de lui.

**-Tu sais capitaine-san, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Il y a toujours une once d'espoir et tout peut arriver pour ce dont on n'est pas sûr à 100%, mais tu ne sauras pas si tu n'essaye pas.**

Et elle replongeât dans son livre, lui faisant bien comprendre que la discutions était terminé et qu'il faillait qu'il cogite et trouve la réponse à ses question par lui-même.  
Et Luffy comprit le message et pour une fois n'insista pas. Il alla s'installer sur sa place fétiche, sur la tête de Sunny, pour réfléchir, à son rythme, pas qu'il soit idiot, loin de là. Luffy avait juste pour habitude de ne pas s'embarrasser avec des milliers de questions et de doutes qui lui pourriraient l'existence, il vivait simplement et au jour le jour, comme un bienheureux et avisait quand une situation dégénérait. Il ne s'imposait des réflexions que lorsque c'était nécessaire, et dans la situation actuelle, ça l'était.

Robin lui avait dit qu'une situation n'était pas forcément sûre à 100% et quand dans ces cas là, tout pouvais arriver. Certes plus il y réfléchissait et plus il était d'accort avec elle, mais plus il réfléchissait à sa propre situation plus il ne voyait pas d'alternative, Usopp, il ne pouvait être qu'amoureux de Kaya, il n'y voyait pas d'autre solution, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, lui et Usopp...rien qu'en y pensant ça lui semblait impossible.

Alors soit, il vivrait avec, aller se déclarer mettrais la mauvaise ambiance au sein de l'équipage, ce qu'il se refusait absolument et encore moins si c'était lui le fautif, ce bateau, cet équipage, c'est toute sa vie, sa famille, pour rien au monde il n'irait les détruire pour une simple envie égoïste. Peut-être qu'il exagérait la chose, il n'allait quand même pas faire courir l'équipage à sa perte en se déclarant seulement, mais il refusait le dégout dans les yeux d'Usopp et il refusait un sentiment de malaise entre eux. Car sans ça le long nez était quand même son meilleur ami, et s'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec lui en tant qu'amant, il vivrait au moins en tant que tel.

Il soupira, sa décision était prise et tant pis s'ils restaient amis. Malgré tout il se concentra sur l'homme de ses pensés, il trouvait qu'Usopp était celui qui avait le plus changé en deux ans, bon ok sur le plan physique Franky les éclatait tous. Mais lui, il avait évolué sur tout les terrains, il n'était plus un frêle pétochard et un raconteur de bobar, il s'était affirmé et ça avait soulagé Luffy. Il avait souvent eu peur qu'Usopp se sente toujours à l'écart, surtout comparé à Zoro, Sanji et lui, ou à Robin, ou même qu'il lui arrive malheur et qu'il ne puisse pas intervenir à temps, maintenant il se sentait plus rassuré sur son cas. Et c'est sans parler de sa musculature à laquelle Luffy s'arrêta de penser immédiatement avant d'avoir des envies malsaines.

Il devait s'avouer qu'il n'y avait pas que pour ces raisons qu'il l'aimait. Usopp était quelqu'un de particulier, fieffé menteur, toujours en train de raconter des histoires plus énormes que la surface du globe, il avait bien compris que c'était pour ce donner de l'importance qu'il avait pas et dont il avait besoin, il avait juste besoin d'attirer l'attention sur lui, pas de manière égocentrique, mais en tant que gamin qui n'avait surement que peu de souvenir sur son père et dont la mère était morte trop tôt pour lui, d'une certaine manière il sentait que ça rassurait Usopp, et il le comprenais parfaitement. Il y avait également bien une autre raison pour laquelle il le trouvait intéressant, dans sa condition n'importe qui en aurait voulut à sont père, nombreux sont ceux qui l'auraient porté comme responsable de la mort de leur mère, qui l'auraient accusé d'abandon, certain aurais même tenté d'entrer dans la marine pour traquer ce même père. Mais pas Usopp, nan lui, il était resté fier de son père, et n'avait souhaité qu'une chose, suivre ses pas et devenir pirate à sont tour, il ne se cachait pas pour montrer qu'il était fier d'être fils de pirate et fier du sang qui coulait en lui.

Une nouvelle fois il se résigna à vivre en tant qu'amis, plutôt que de détériorer leur relation, il ne pourrait surement pas le supporter. Clôturant ses réflexions sur cette pensée il reprit son air de gamin espiègle et alla réclamer un encas, forcément conséquent, à Sanji.

Surement un quart d'heure après Luffy, l'archéologue reçus la visite du canonnier de l'équipage, venant pour une raison presque similaire à celle du capitaine.

**-Robin, t'as déjà été amoureuse de la mauvaise personne ? **Commença-t-il, assit à même le sol prés de son transat.**  
-Développe donc long-nez-San.  
-Je veux dire, est-ce que t'est déjà tombé amoureux d'une personne et que tu estime que ce n'est pas la bonne personne parce qu'elle ne tombera jamais amoureuse de toi ?**

Robin esquissa un micro sourire, décidément c'était la journée. Elle pouvait bien se demander de qui pouvais parler Usopp, surement pas de sa douce Kaya, il ne viendrait pas lui dire qu'il souhaiterait ne pas être amoureux d'elle. Surement une fille inaccessible qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, ou un homme, tout ça commençais à devenir palpitant et elle sentait son impatience d'en savoir plus monter d'un cran, il fallait qu'elle cuisine le canonnier.

**-C'est ta petite blonde qui aime quelqu'un d'autre ? Et tu préfèrerais ne jamais être tombé amoureux d'elle ?**

Usopp sembla surprit qu'elle mentionne Kaya, alors elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ? C'est bon à noter ça. Ou alors il se demandait comment elle la connaissait, il faut dire que c'était la deuxième solution la plus probable, après tout personne ne parlait vraiment aux nouveaux arrivants de se qui s'est passait avant, à moins qu'ils le demandent.

**-Non pas du tout, il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre nous, elle est ma meilleure et la première amie que j'ai eue. Comment tu la connais ?  
-Je lis le journal de bord des fois, quand j'ai rien d'intéressant à lire j'aime bien m'imprégner de vos histoires, celles avant que je ne vous rejoigne, et même celles après. C'est toujours passionnant et navigatrice-san à un style agréable à lire.**

Et elle le pensait sincèrement, quand elle n'avait rien à faire, lire les récits que Nami reportait tout le temps devenais son passe-temps et elle devait s'avouer que découvrir les histoires de ses amis ou redécouvrir celles qui suivaient son entrée dans l'équipage était toujours un réel plaisir dont elle ne se lassait pas.

**-Mais là n'est pas la question, qui donc t'as ravis ton cœur pour que tu souhaite à ce point ne plus l'aimer ? Une autre femme ? Ou alors un homme ?**

Usopp sembla surprit qu'elle propose la possibilité qu'il aime un homme, elle avait touché juste ? De son côté le brun se disait qu'il pourrait bien dévoiler ça à Robin, la seule femme qui sait tout mais ne dit rien. De toute façon s'il lui faisait des cachoteries elle irait trouver la réponse par elle-même avec son fruit du démon.

**-Il y a quelqu'un.** Il perdit son regard vers la figure de proue.** Que j'aime, et je ne devrais pas.  
-Capitaine-san ?**

Usopp, baissa la tête en souriant, pouffant même, on peut dire que ça à été rapide.

**-Ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu aies deviné aussi vite.  
-Oh alors c'est bien ça.** _Tant mieux_. Pensait-elle.** Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est impossible ? Tu ne peux être sûr d'un fait qu'une fois qu'il est avéré et que toute les preuves sont là.  
-A t'écouter ça semble si facile, à tel point qu'on se demande pourquoi les gens en font toujours toute une histoire.  
-La peur du refus, simplement, tout le monde connais cette peur, cette boule au ventre au moment de faire sortir trois petit mot pourtant fatidique. Dans ton cas tu ne peux partir sur un échec sans même avoir essayer de remporter la victoire, tu n'as rien à perdre...  
-Son amitié et sa confiance.  
-...Et à la fois tellement à y gagner.  
-Un refus, surement.  
-Quel défaitiste tu fais.  
-Je suis l'homme le plus négatif du monde.**

Et malgré la situation il ne pus s'empêcher de rire face à ses souvenirs de Thriller Barks. Il se reprit bien vite sachant que le ton n'était pas aux effusions de rires et de souvenirs. Il cogita un bon moment, silencieux, échafaudant plusieurs plans et possibilités dans sa tête, et un petit quelque chose retins sont attention. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, proposé, quand Robin le devança.

**-Tu sais, beaucoup pense que tu es amoureux de la petite demoiselle, commence donc par ça.**

Il allait lui demander des éclaircissements, mais tout montrait dans l'attitude de Robin qu'elle ne dirait rien, il la connaissait plutôt bien maintenant, elle restait toujours mystérieuse et laissait les gens tirer leur propre conclusions de se qu'elle leur disait, elle ne donnait jamais les réponses et laisser les autres les chercher. Cependant il y a bien un truc, qu'il avait réussi à percer chez elle, ses yeux à l'affut et développés comme devaient l'être ceux d'un tireur lui avaient appris quelque chose d'intéressant.  
Sur ses bonnes pensée il se leva et fit mine de s'en aller, il s'arrêta juste devant le transat, s'étira sous l'œil curieux de l'archéologue et se retourna le sourire aux lèvres, sûr de lui.

**-Je te propose un truc: On va tenter notre chance, tout les deux, si je trouve le courage d'aller voir Luffy et de tout lui avouer, alors toi tu iras voir Franky. C'est équitable non ? D'ailleurs Franky semble beaucoup t'apprécier.**

Robin écarquilla les yeux, absolument sur le cul, car oui étonné vus la situation actuelle, ce n'est qu'un euphémisme. Usopp venais clairement de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait grillé, en beauté, elle ne savait pas comment mais il savait des choses.

**-J'ai bien vus que tu lui portais un peu plus d'attention qu'aux autres, et en poussant un peut mon observation j'ai remarqué que tu semblais le reluquer à plusieurs reprise et que t'avais l'air joyeuse à chaque fois qu'il entamait la discutions avec toi. Ça semblait être anodin pour les autre mais j'en ai déduis...  
-Et tu déduis très bien. Je suis épatée que tu ai pus voir tout cela.**

Usopp ne savait pas comment prendre la dernière phrase de la brune, il décida que ce serais un compliment, après tout, il venait de percer un des secrets de la fille la plus mystérieuse qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, il était d'ailleurs très fier de lui.

**-Alors t'est partante ? Et ne viens pas me dire que c'est impossible qu'il t'aime, pas après le discours que tu vient de me tenir.  
-Bien. Il est vrai que je n'ai aucune raison de te dire non, alors je vais essayer, mais qu'est-ce qui me garanti que tu ne vas pas essayer de me rouler en me faisant croire que t'y est allé ?**

Usopp n'y avait même pas pensé, d'un côté faire croire quelque chose à la brune lui semblait être complètement impossible, perspicace comme elle est, il ne s'imaginait même pas la rouler.

**-Encore faut-il que je puisse te berner. Et ça me semble absolument impossible. Sinon tu as ma parole de pirate.  
-Bien, on est d'accord.**

Toujours avec le même sourire accroché elle replongea, définitivement elle espérait, dans son livre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se déclarer au charpentier, car avec ou sans l'aide du canonnier, elle irais, à un moment ou un autre.

**-On est d'accord** répéta Usopp

Et il la laissa là, à ses réflexions, c'est qu'ils allaient avoir du pain sur la planche.  
La journée reprit un cours normal chez les Mugiwara, à savoir un joyeux bordel causé pas le capitaine et ses compagnons de jeu, le tout sur la musique toujours plus entrainante de Brook, entrecoupé seulement par les cris d'une navigatrice excédée et le tintement des sabres.

Quelque fois Robin et Usopp se perdaient dans leur pensées, cherchant un moyen de parvenir à leur fin tout en délicatesse, arriver devant la personne en question et leur dire de but en blanc "je t'aime" sans avoir préparé le terrain leur semblaient trop cliché et rentre-dedans.  
Luffy avait décidé de ne pas y penser, il avait fait son choix et ne reviendrais surement pas dessus, au moins pas avant un bon moment en tout cas. Enfin, ça c'est ce lui avait décidé, mais rien ne se passe normalement sur cet équipage, n'est-ce pas ?

Le lendemain matin il était accoudé sur le pont, à côté de la tête de lion il semblait bien soucieux et surtout bien trop calme pour un capitaine comme celui-là. En fait il s'ennuyait surtout comme un rat mort et n'avais strictement aucune force pour trouver quelque chose à faire. Alors il restait là, à observait l'horizon et l'eau qui s'étendait à perde de vue devant lui. Il songeait à tout ce qui s'était déjà passé, et qui se passerait plus tard, il aimait bien faire ça de temps en temps, ça l'occupait pendant un moment en général de s'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler le futur. Alors il ne se privait pas pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur la rambarde. Tournant là tête il rendit à Usopp, car c'était bien lui, son sourire, un sourire de meilleurs amis, rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Ses yeux partirent à nouveau vers l'étendue bleu devant lui, parfois ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, la présence de l'autre suffisait à faire régner un sentiment de calme et de satisfaction, comme entre meilleurs amis, juste des meilleurs amis.

**-Ton village te manque ?**

Bon ok le silence finissait toujours par avoir une fin et en général dés qu'un eux se mettait à taper la causette à l'autre on les retrouvait quelque minutes plus tard à faire les cons à travers le bateau. D'ailleurs la question d'Usopp désarma le capitaine, évidement que Fuchsia lui manquais, mais actuellement ce n'est pas à lui qu'il pensait, le sniper l'avait surement interprété comme ça, après tout, ils étaient tous soumis à la nostalgie de leur passé et tous impatient de rentrer en héros, en tant qu'équipage du seigneur. Du moins pour ceux qui avaient encore un chez eux.

**-Ouais, comme toi, Syrup et Kaya te manque.**

La mention de la jeune blonde lui arracha le cœur, à croire qu'il avait des tendances maso, quelle idée de mentionner la source de sa peine de cœur, fallait vraiment être con.

**-Tu m'étonne qu'elle me manque, Elle, les garçons, le village, tout le monde, j'ai hâte de voir leur tête à tous quand je retournerais les voir.**

Un imperceptible frisson parcourus l'échine de Luffy, une idée venait de lui faire froid dans le dos, et s'il décidait de ne pas revenir ? Et si une fois retournée sur Syrup Usopp décidait de rester auprès de Kaya, pire ! S'il désirait l'épouser. Il lui faudrait surement des années, voire toute une vie, pour s'en remettre, autant en tant que capitaine qu'en tant qu'homme amoureux.

**-Vu comment t'as changé je serai prêt à parier que la moitié de l'île ne te reconnaitrait pas.**

Ouais voilà, lancer une petite vanne pour se détendre, voilà. Ils rirent tout les deux face à ce qu'Usopp était d'accort pour appeler la réalité. Et puis Luffy se remémora rapidement sa discutions avec Robin de la veille, et une phrase retins toute son attention "_tout peut arriver pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas sûr à 100%_", c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit, "_il y a toujours de l'espoir_". Il allait surement tourner et retourner le couteau dans la plaie qui avait du mal à se refermer mais, il fallait qu'il essaye, il se dit que peut-être Robin n'avait pas tord, de toute façon robin n'a que très rarement tord, voire jamais. Pourtant il n'avait actuellement que peu d'espoir, mais quand même.

**-Quand on retournera sur Syrup, tu compte rester avec Kaya ?**

Usopp se tourna vivement, la question lui semblait absurde, pourquoi resterait-il sur son île à couler de jour tranquilles et ennuyeux alors qu'il a tout ce qu'il désire ici, sur ce bateau, avec le futur seigneur des pirates ?

**-Pourquoi je resterais là-haut ? La vie de pirate est bien mieux.  
-Mais tu n'es pas amoureux de Kaya ?**

Luffy eu un espoir fou, Robin avait peut être raison en fin de compte, il commença à s'emballer et du s'obliger à calmer ses battements qui commençaient à prendre de la vitesse.

**-Non pas du tout. En fait Kaya est ma première amie, la première qui ait aimé écouter mes histoires idiotes. C'est sûr que je l'aime énormément, mais comme une amie précieuse. Et je sais qu'il en est de même pour elle.**

Usopp se souvint que Robin lui avait mentionné le fait que beaucoup le croyait amoureux de Kaya, dont Luffy apparemment. Elle n'avait pas tord, il était judicieux de rappeler qu'ils n'étaient que des amis, ça ferrais peut-être avancer les choses, du moins si elles pouvaient avancer. Car là Usopp n'était sûr de rien.  
Luffy était persuadé que son cœur s'était arrêté pour repartir deux fois plus vite encore, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà ? Robin n'a jamais tord. Usopp n'est pas amoureux de Kaya, Usopp n'est pas amoureux, pas amoureux...La joie se répandait dans tout ses muscles, il se sentait bien, il avait peut être une chance, même infime. Il fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas paraitre trop joyeux quand il lui répondit.

**-Oh ! Je croyais, ça me semblait logique.**

Et sans un mot, paraissant neutre il reprit sa position initiale, mais ne pus la tenir bien longtemps, même pas une minute c'était écoulée quand il planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son camarade de jeux.

**-Je m'ennuie, t'as pas un truc à faire ?**

Un énorme sourire s'étendis sur le visage du sniper, évidemment Luffy ne pouvait tenir comme ça en place bien longtemps, ça ne l'étonnait pas franchement de la part de son capitaine.

**-Laisse-moi une dizaine de minutes et je te fabrique plein de mini bombe à fumée de toute les couleurs.  
-TROP COOOOL !**

Le gamin au chapeau de paille venait de sauter sur ses pieds et il suivait à présent son meilleur ami dans l'atelier de ce dernier. A vrai dire il ne savait pas comment il pouvait être aussi doué de ses mains avec tout ces outils et ces objets ou substance parfois dangereuses, mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il adorait le voir travailler, et il adorait voir ses mains bouger, comme mise en mouvement par elle-même, indépendante et sûre de ce qu'elles font. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elles travaillent sur son corps plutôt, mais il se dépêcha de penser à autre chose, il serait bizarre qu'il s'éclipse pour une douche froide maintenant.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard ils étaient assis sur la pelouse du Sunny (_Tout les deux ? Sur Zoro ? Et y'a de la place ?...Je vais sortir_), rejoins par Chopper, à faire péter leurs mini fumigènes, libérant de la fumée colorée qui se dispersait et disparaissait avant d'avoir atteint le haut du mat, créant un mélange de couleur des plus agréable pour les sens visuels. Ils auraient pus être interrompus pas Nami si cette dernière n'avait pas elle-même été stoppée par Robin qui pus la convaincre de les laisser jouer. Après tout, de là ou elles étaient elles n'étaient pas atteintes par la fumée.

En plein milieu de l'après-midi ils furent attaqués par un monstre, un roi des mers, Le pauvre ne pus tenir même pas deux minutes, le trio de monstre de cet équipage se chargeas de son cas. Ils avaient à présent un max de viande à disposition, la même pensée traversa tout le monde, même Robin, se soir c'est fête ! Fait péter le bouchon, fait couler l'alcool ! Pour aucune raison valable, mais c'est comme ça chez les mugiwara, dés qu'il a de quoi manger en grande quantité, la fête s'impose. Luffy et Usopp se portèrent volontaire pour pêcher des poissons supplémentaire, histoire d'agrémenter le plat principal. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, la joie suintait de tout les pores de leur peaux. Heureux comme pas deux à l'idée du festin et surtout de la fête qui les attendais ce soir ils mirent tout leur énergie dans la pêche, remontant les plus gros poissons qu'il pouvait et ceux qu'ils savaient être savoureux.

**-Tu vois Luffy...**

Usopp venais d'engager une énième conversation alors qu'il ferrait ce qui semblait être une grosse prise.

**-...Pour rien au monde je ne quitterais cette vie, pas même pour Syrup.**

Et alors qu'il terminait sa phrase il ramenait sa prise sur le bateau, c'est ainsi qu'un gros requin à l'air pas commode s'échoua sur l'herbe, prenant les deux tiers de la place (_Je ne referais pas la blague sur Zoro, promis_), s'agitant dans un sens puis dans l'autre tel un diable sortit de sa boite. Avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable il fut calmé par Zoro qui le découpa net, en deux, puis en plusieurs morceaux sous les indications du Cook. C'est vrai qu'un animal de ce gabarie ne rentrerais pas dans la cuisine sans être au préalable passé sous le fer du bretteur.

"_Pour rien au monde je ne quitterais cette vie_" Luffy crut qu'il allait exploser tellement cette phrase lui faisais un bien fou. Usopp voulais rester avec lui, sur ce bateau, avec leur nakama, à la vie comme à la mort. Et bien soit, ils seront tous plus unis que jamais, telle une famille, et rien ne viendrais les ébranler. Son cœur se gonfla à cette idée, il n'avait besoin que d'eux, de ses nakama, et de rien d'autre que cette vie avec eux.

Il revint sur terre quand on l'appela, c'est vrai qu'un capitaine qui bouge pas c'est pas un capitaine normal. C'est donc avec joie qu'il cria qu'il fallait encore plus de bouffe et il se remit à la pêche, sous les rires et/ou les soupirs d'exaspération. Mais personne ne le retins, au moins quand il péchait il était occupé, et pis il ramenait de quoi manger. L'agitation passée, ils reprirent tous leur activité, sauf Usopp. Il laissa Luffy tout seul (_mouais, pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée_) pour aller s'occuper de sa culture de graine, il ne fallait pas qu'il se retrouve démuni, sans munition. Il avait donc commencé une culture, pour éviter le drame, même s'il lui arrivait de se sentir comme un jardinier plutôt qu'autre chose **(1)**.

Tout en s'occupant de ses petits bébés (_oui, oui, petit bébé_) il mit ses idées à plat dans sa tête et les ordonna du mieux qu'il put. Il avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios, pour ce qu'il avait à faire, Et ce soir lui semblait être un bon moment pour "préparer le terrain" comme il le disait si bien. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à Luffy qu'il l'appréciait, plus que les autres, et pas uniquement parce qu'il est le capitaine ou son meilleurs ami. Et selon les réactions de son capitaine, il avisera.

Le soir, l'alcool coulais à flot aussi bien dans les choppes que dans le sang des pirates tout plus ou moins pompette, comprenez par là qu'il fallait déjà être bien entamé pour commencer une partie de paris tout plus débiles les un les autres. Chacun leur tours ils recevaient un gage de la part du précédent. C'est ainsi que le médecin de bort, qui venais de faire une imitation des plus hilarante de Zoro avec trois cure dents en guise de sabre –Sanji s'en roulait par terre-, mit Usopp au défi de chanter une chanson d'amour à un garçon de son choix dans l'équipage. Il faillit serrer le petit renne dans ses bras pour l'occasion qu'il lui offrait, mais se retins de justesse, et ni une ni deux, il se tourna vers Luffy, tout sourire, et entama une chanson niaise sur un coup de foudre et un amour intarissable d'un homme pour une splendide jeune femme. L'alcool rendait la voix du canonnier plus profonde, si bien que pendant un moment Luffy crut vraiment qu'Usopp lui chantait un amour véritable. Les débuts de rire en font lui rappelèrent que non, et malgré tout triste, il s'empressa de jouer le jeu lui aussi et de jouer la jeune femme folle amoureuse, à fait dire il n'avait pas à se creuser la tête pour savoir comment faire, il lui fallait imiter Hancock. Il y eu des éclats de rire, et le jeu absurde de Luffy y était pour beaucoup, et ce jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, enfin aussi loin qu'Usopp s'en souvenais.

Une heure après, cette fois ils étaient tous bien torchés, encore une fois avec des nuances pour certains, mais Chopper qui avait but malgré les recommandations de Nami s'était endormi à même la pelouse et c'est une Robin qui commençait à se sentir euphorique qui le ramena dans son infirmerie **(2)**, elle en profita également pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre, c'est qu'elle commençait à fatiguer et elle n'avait pas envie de se rendre ivre au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir sa langue. Nami fut la suivante, elle venait de perdre un concours de boisson avec Zoro et il lui fallait au plus vite des toilettes et son lit douillet, pour ce remettre de cette défaite cuisante. Brook s'était endormis, rejoins un peu plus tard par Franky, dans un coin prés du grand mat. Restait donc Sanji et Zoro qui se crêpaient encore le chignon mais buvaient quand même ensembles, Luffy qui terminait sa...bah allez savoir combien d'assiettes avec été passée sous la langue de Luffy, surement plus que tout les autres réunis. Et donc Usopp qui jetait des coups d'œil fréquents à tout ce petit monde. Il vit Luffy s'éclipser vers l'aquarium, le voilà, le moment qu'il espérait tant. Il attendit néanmoins quelque minutes après que son capitaine ai disparut de sa vue, il ne fallait pas non plus que son geste ne paraisse trop précipité. Terminant sa chope de bière il se dressa sur ses gambettes et prit le même chemin que Luffy. Il trouva ce dernier assis sur la table, face à l'aquarium, admirant les quelque poissons qui avaient échappés au carnage de ce soir.

Il alla poser ses fesses à côté de lui, faisant durer le moment, encore et encore, se préparant mentalement, il laissa sortir un soupir de bien être en s'installant un peu mieux sur a table, malgré toute ses sensations et ses tourments qu'il était en train de ressentir, il se sentait bien, terriblement bien d'être à ses côtés. Mais il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau, ils ne peuvent pas rester comme ça, sans rien faire, ou Usopp s'en voudrais. Alors il rassembla son courage, gonflé à bloc, il était impatient de commencer, il avait sa phrase en tête, il avait imaginé les possibilités les plus probable, en prenant compte du caractère de son capitaine. Il saura quoi faire, du moins il l'espérait.

**-Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit mais, je crois que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous**.

Il tourna la tête vers Luffy, cette fois il le regardait, droit dans les yeux. Son capitaine avait une mimique intriguée comme le poussant à aller au font de sa pensée, car tout n'est pas dit et il le sait. Souriant, Usopp se fit une joie de poursuivre.

**-Je suis incapable de vivre ailleurs que sur ce navire, sans les autres et sans toi.**

Le cœur de Luffy battit encore plus fort. Et si, et si c'était vrai ? Et s'il avait vraiment une chance. Nan il ne fallait pas qu'il tire des conclusions trop hâtives, Usopp avait surement dit ça en tant qu'amis, et en aucun cas il pensait à plus. Après tout, ils sont meilleurs amis, ça explique beaucoup de chose. Luffy détailla son amour, à vrai dire ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard. Et là, il eu quand même envie de tenter, certes il avait dit qu'il se résignerait à vivre en tant qu'ami, mais il était là, en train de lui sortir ce truc. Nan décidemment il fallait qu'il vienne foutre toutes ses résolutions en l'air. Soit, il tenterait le tout pour le tout, et il assumerait les risques que cela encoure.

Et pis merde ! Il était tenté, et le meilleur moyen de résister à une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Alors Luffy, dans un mouvement brusque, posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Usopp, juste comme ça, lèvres contre lèvres, la sensation était grisante. A vrai dire ils se sentaient tous les deux biens, terriblement bien, ils en fermèrent les yeux, savourant, depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça. Tout leurs muscles se détendirent, eux même se détendirent, concentrant leurs esprits sur ce qui était en train de se passer, sur les sensations. Usopp poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, mais cela suffit à réveiller le capitaine qui se décolla aussi vite qu'il s'était approché. Les yeux quand ouvert de surprise, il avait embrassé Usopp, il avait aimé et n'avait qu'une envie, recommencé, mais lui, est-ce qu'il voulait ? Est-ce qu'il le voulait vraiment. Confus, et ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, il s'empressa de descendre de la table, s'excusant.

**-Je suis désolé Usopp, oublie ce que je viens de faire, met ça sur le compte de l'alcool.**

Et sans laisser le temps au frisé de répondre, il prit la poudre d'escampette, surement vers la vigie pour son premier tour de garde.  
De son côté Usopp était...sur le cul. Il avait pensé à beaucoup d'alternative, y comprit celle-ci, mais il l'avait vite de coté, il la pensait impossible, comme un fantasme sur lequel il s'était permit de s'attarder quelque temps. Il n'avait donc pas réfléchit à ce qu'il ferait dans cette situation. Merde, ils étaient tout les deux à moitié bourrés, il valait mieux attendre le lendemain, le temps que Luffy mette ses idées au clair, car en effet il avait peut être agit sous le coup de l'alcool. Ca les faisait surement tout les deux languir, voire souffrir de ne pas avoir de réponse maintenant, mais c'était préférable.

De son côté Luffy était bien monté dans la vigie, pour son tour, même si là il ne surveillait pas grand-chose. "_Met ça sur le compte de l'alcool_" nan mais n'importe quoi ! Il avait envie de se flageller, autant tout de suite lui dire "_En fait j'en avais trop envie mais comme j'ai peur de ta réaction on va dire que c'est parce que je suis bourrée et que c'est pas moi_" au moins c'est clair et net. Maintenant il avait peur d'Usopp, car au font il savait qu'il ne croirait pas à son histoire d'alcool, il avait peur d'une mauvaise ambiance au sein du bateau, et par sa faute. Il ferait comme si de rien était, et laisserais Usopp venir à lui, ouais, ça c'est un bon plan.

Le lendemain, tout le monde eu le droit à une belle gueule de bois, personne ne sortit du lit avant midi et le déjeuné fit office de petit déjeuné. L'ambiance à table aurait pus être morose, d'un point de vus extérieur, mais elle était surtout respectueuse, respectueuse de ce qui restait des cerveaux embués ou des marteaux piqueurs dansaient la macarena pour certain. Personne ne pipait mot, et celui qui aurait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche pour ne rien dire d'intéressant ou pour perler à un débit indécent pour leur oreilles se retrouverait vite bâillonné. Même Luffy se tenait à carreaux, il n'avait pas envie d'intensifier lui-même son mal de crane. Seuls Robin et Brook semblait en bon état, la première avait réussi à s'arrêter à temps et le deuxième n'avait plus de cerveau à marteler, mais tout les deux respectaient le besoin de silence des autres.

Personne n'avait le courage de se lever pour faire ce qu'il y avait à faire sur le bateau, certain décidèrent même de retourné se coucher, comme Zoro, évidemment, et Sanji qui avait utilisé pas mal d'énergie pour préparer le repas, alors qu'il était loin d'être au mieux de sa forme. Annonçant leur départ, les autres restèrent dans la cuisine, leur répondant qu'à demi-mot ou pas du tout.

**-Si on nous attaque on aura l'air beau...**  
**-La ferme Usopp.** Grommela Nami.** Parle pas de malheur ou tu va nous les ramener  
-Faites-moi penser à chercher un médicament contre la gueule de bois.  
-J'ai encore faim.  
-Prévient nous plutôt quand t'est rassasié Mugiwara, ça iras plus vite.**

Une conversation normale, oui tout à fait normale le lendemain d'une cuite chez les Mugiwara. Les deux seules personnes fraiche de la pièce la quittèrent justement, c'est qu'ils avaient des choses à faire et regarder leur amis décuver ne leur servirais à rien. D'ailleurs Robin fit pousser une paire d'yeux dans la chambre des garçons, il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

En plein après-midi le Sunny était calme, pas qu'ils soient encore tous dans le coltar, au contraire, ils étaient tous frais et dispos, mais tous calme. Un peu comme si l'ambiance s'accordait au capitaine troublé, assis contre les mandariniers de Nami, à l'ombre de ces derniers, face à la bibliothèque. Il se demandait comment il avait pus faire une connerie aussi grosse que celle de la veille, ou de ce matin si on prend en compte l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient couchés, mais soit. Il attendait la réaction d'Usopp qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir à lui. Dans ce cas plusieurs conclusions s'offrait à lui, soit il était un peut trop torché, mais il en doutait vus ce qu'il lui avait sortit avant, et avait tout oublié, soit il l'avait crut pour le coup du mensonge mais même là aussi il en doutait, après tout il était le mieux placé pour reconnaître les mensonges. Du coup il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, quoi dire et quoi penser du manque de réaction d'Usopp.

Sur le coup il ne le remarqua pas, trop pensif, mais il fit un bond quand l'objet de ses pensées s'installa à ses côtés, également caché par les mandariniers, aucun de parla avant un moment, déterminés qu'ils étaient à laisser l'autre commencer. C'est Luffy qui craqua en premier, ne supportant plus sa gêne qui grimpait en flèche.

**-Pour hier soir, je suis désolé...  
-Pas moi.**

Le silence retomba, Luffy ne semblait pas tout comprendre. La seule chose qui s'imposa à l'esprit du capitaine, en jugeant de l'air impassible d'Usopp, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui pardonner. Alors il avait vraiment tout foutue en l'air ? Leur amitié, pourtant si profonde et indestructible, il venait de la fissurer, voire pire, de la réduire en miettes. Dévasté, il ramena ses jambes contre lui, les mains sur ses genoux tremblaient, serrant un peu plus l'articulation. Ses yeux le piquaient, brillaient, humides. Une larme coula, sa voisine poursuivit, sur l'autre œil, puis une suivante et encore une autre. Ce n'est plus ses mains qui tremblaient, mais tout son corps.

Usopp tourna la tête vers lui, alerté par les tremblements et le léger bruit qu'il faisait en retenant ses larmes. Il eu envie de se claquer quand il aperçut les perles salées, il en était l'origine ! Il avait fait pleurer son capitaine, mais quel con ! Il fallait qu'il se rattrape, qu'il fasse quelque chose, et vite. Plusieurs phrases lui venais à l'esprit, mais il n'en retint aucune, car après tout, les pirates sont des hommes d'actions. Sans se poser plus de question il prit le visage de Luffy dans ses mains et colla leurs lèvres de manière encore plus brusque que la veille.

Luffy comprenais pas tout la, mais il s'en fichait, il pouvait profiter des lèvres d'Usopp, et c'est peut être la dernière, il sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir à cette pensée, et préféra donc l'occulter de son esprit, pour ne pas gâcher ce moment délicieux. Le sniper bougea ses lèvres, histoire de donner plus d'intensité à leur échange, il caressa celle de son vis-à-vis, quémandant l'entrée qui lui fut accordée sans hésitation. Ils s'embrassaient, à pleine bouche, déjà accros aux sensations que cela procurait et au gout de l'autre. Usopp fit glisser ses mains sur le corps de Luffy, procurant de délicieux frisons au capitaine. Une fois arrivé au niveau de ses hanches il les saisit avec fermeté pour les coller aux siennes et fit de se fait monter l'autre sur ses cuisses. Luffy entoura son cou de ses bras, les rapprochant encore plus si c'est possible.

Ils étaient à présent étroitement collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, s'accrochant à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le manque d'air se fit sentir et ils durent se séparer. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, ne se lâchant plus, ils laissaient le flot de leur sentiments, inexpressible par des mots, s'exprimer. Usopp fit le premier mouvement, il colla leurs fronts.

**-Comment veux-tu que j'oublie une telle chose aussi magnifique.  
-Shihishi, embrasse-moi encore au lieu de parler inutilement.**

Il ne fallut pas plus au canonnier pour accéder à la demande de son sublime capitaine et s'emparer a nouveau de ses lèvres, de là ou ils étaient personne sur le pont les voyaient, ils se laissèrent aller à explorer la cavité buccale de l'autre, s'arrêtant là avant de déraper et de copuler sauvagement au pied des mandariniers, Nami les aurais tué si elle avait appris.

Sur le pont Robin avait un large sourire, elle fit disparaître l'œil qu'elle avait fait apparaitre sur l'un des arbres. Ça c'est fait, maintenant il ne restait plus que son propre cas à elle, Zoro et Sanji ayant régler le leur tout seul elle irait voir Franky pendant son tour de garde, la chance que se soit lui qui prenne le dernier ce soir.

**-Oï Nico Robin, tu ne saurais pas ou sont Usopp et Mugiwara ?  
-Pas du tout.**

Son léger sourire semblait lui crier tout l'inverse, mais Franky haussa les épaules et n'insista pas, de toute façon ça servirait à rien.

**-Soit, si tu ne veux rien dire, j'irais les chercher plus tard.**

Et il fit demi-tour, laissant la une Archéologue un peu étonnée de voir qu'on la perçait souvent à jour en ce moment. Son sourire se fit encore plus large, ou alors ils se comprenaient parfaitement bien tout les deux, à vrai dire, c'est une version des choses qu'elle préférait. Elle s'était souvent sentie proche de cet homme imposant qui l'avait pas à pas séduit, surement sans s'en rendre compte. C'est quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à définir, d'ailleurs on dit souvent que es sentiments sont propre à chaque individus et donc uniques à cette personne, ce qui explique pourquoi il est difficile de les définir avec des mots. De l'amour, ça elle est sûre d'en ressentir, c'est évident. Mais d'un côté, elle trouvait ce mot bien fade et trop commun au homme pour définir se qu'elle éprouvait.

**-L'être humain et à la fois si compliqué et fascinant. **Murmura-t-elle.**  
-Tu as dit quelque chose Robin ?  
-Rien du tout, Rien d'intéressant.**

La raison du satisfaire Nami, elle à beau être du genre curieuse, si ce n'est pas intéressant...

Le soir même, le repas était un repas normal comme on pouvait en trouver chez les Mugiwara, animé par des rires et des cris, surtout des cris en fait...Bref, ce n'est pas une petite cuite de rien du tout qui allait enlever à cette équipage de fous leur petite habitudes.  
Le seul truc qui les perturba fut de voir Luffy réclamer un baiser au canonnier de bord et ce dernier lui accorder comme si c'était normal. Plus encore fut le fait d'apprendre qui oui, à compter d'aujourd'hui se serais normal de les voir se galocher ou se tripoter régulièrement, peut importe ou dans le bateau. Robin se permit un petit rire, les têtes de ses nakama face à la nouvelle sont justes tordantes. De se fait elle attira tout les regards vers elle.

**-Tu le savais Robin ! T'aurais pus me le dire !  
-Robin sait toujours tout.** S'extasia Chopper.  
**-N'oublie pas Robin, ce que tu dois faire maintenant...**

Cette vois tout les yeux convergèrent vers Usopp, tous plus intrigués que jamais. Que ces deux là fassent des cachoteries, ça à de quoi attirer même quelqu'un qui n'a en temps normal rien à foutre des potins.

-Bien sûr.

Elle lui répondit avec ce sourire énigmatique et amusé dont elle à le secret, et Usopp lui rendis avec un regard de complicité. Ce qui laissa les autres encore plus dubitatifs. Finalement Luffy exprima à voix haute les pensées de tout le monde.

**-Faire quoi !  
-Un truc qui concerne qu'elle.** Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. **Mange.**

Luffy ne se fit pas prier, si en plus on lui disait de manger, il n'allait pas se retenir. Tout le monde fit de même, certain plus ou moins satisfait de la réponse, habitués à des mystères de la part de la brune, d'autre moins. Surtout Nami en fait, elle choppa Usopp à part quand elle réussi à le trouver tout seul vers la fin de soirée. Elle le colla dos au mur, et Usopp ne chercha même pas à se sauver, et il aurait pus. Il savait déjà ce que voulais la rousse et il savait aussi comment cette entrevue allait finir.

**-C'est quoi cette histoire avec Robin !  
-Je l'ai déjà dit, c'est une histoire qui ne concerne qu'elle.**

Tentant le tout pour le tout, persuadée de ses charmes elle se colla un peut plus à lui de manière sensuelle. Sa poitrine généreuse frôlait à présent son torse nu.

**-Tu veux que je double ta cette peut-être.**

Usopp soupira, de dépit ou de désespoir, allez savoir. Mais il trouvait que cette fille avait vraiment des moyens de faire parler bien à elle.

**-Ecoute Nami, ton corps et absolument magnifique, je le conçois, de même que ton visage, mais tu devrais te douter que ça ne me fait absolument rien.**

Boudant, la rousse s'écarta. Usopp en profita pour croiser ses bras.

**-De plus je sais très bien que tes histoires de dettes, c'est du vent. Sur ce bateau on est les seuls que tu ne rouleras surement jamais, tu nous aime trop pour ça.**

Cette fois Nami grogna de mécontentement, Dire qu'elle espérait avoir ne serais-ce qu'un petit truc à se mettre sous la dent. Usopp ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux réactions de sa nakama. Il se décolla du mur et s'arrêta prés d'elle, une main sur l'épaule.

**-Tu sais, même sans ça n'aurais rien dit, par respect pour Robin, si tu veux savoir quelque chose il vaut mieux aller la voir elle.**

Sur ce il la laissa là, c'est qu'il avait un petit brun à rejoindre et il fallait qu'il trouve un petit coin tranquille, autre que la chambre. Car ce soir il avait l'intention de le faire sien. Et vus comment il l'avait chauffé sous les mandariniers il savait que son capitaine ne sera pas contre.  
De son côté Robin se permettait de se reposer, tête sur l'oreiller, sans pour autant s'endormir, il ne fallait pas qu'elle rate le tour de garde de Franky.

C'est ainsi que le Sunny s'endormit petit à petit, Usopp n'eu pas à aller très loin, et Luffy finit dans son atelier, à cette heure-ci personne ne viendrais les déranger. Il l'allongea sur la petite estrade ou il travaillait et s'efforça de lui faire voir les étoiles.

Différents mouvement dehors alertèrent Robin, une forme massive se déplaçait vers la vigie. Bien, ça c'est bon, elle se permit donc de se reposer encore un peut en regagnant son lit. Elle attendrait un moment, surement une demi-heure. Pendant ce temps elle se préparait mentalement, même si elle n'en avait pas franchement besoin, et essayer surtout de s'économiser s pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un Zombi face à Franky. Honnêtement elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui allait suivre, certes le cyborg avait l'air d'énormément l'apprécier, mais de là à l'aimer, il y avait beau n'avoir qu'un pas, qui dit qu'il l'avait franchit.

Elle estima qu'il était l'heure pour elle de voguer vers son futur (_oui c'est extrêmement niais, mais je l'ai fait exprès_) en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa colocataire. Elle sorti à part de loup de sa chambre, grimpant au filet, elle rejoignit de haut du mat principal et se précipita vers la vigie, grelottant dans sa petite chemise de nuit qui tenait presque de la nuisette.  
Une fois à l'intérieur Franky n'eu même pas l'air surprit, à la place il lui servit un large sourire de quinze mètre. Pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir qu'il l'avait vu monter.

A moitié tourné vers la jeune femme, le bras gauche le long du dossier du canapé circulaire qui faisait le tour de la pièce **(3)**, il tapota doucement de l'autre main une place tout prés de lui, invitation plus qu'explicite pour venir se coller à lui. Robin ne se fit pas priée, prenant place pas tout à fait à l'endroit indiqué, elle déposa délicatement sa tête sur l'avant bras du cyborg et entrelaças leur jambes. Pourtant la situation ne parus pas plaire à Franky, ce dernier la tira un peut plus à lui. Cette fois ils étaient bien plus proches, presque collés, comme le cyborg le voulais. Cette fois elle posa la tête sur l'énorme épaule rouge, toujours jambe mêlée, elle ferma les yeux et profita de cette proximité douce et rassurante, de plus la grosse main dans le bas de son dos imprimait des petit ronds qui lui faisait un bien fou. A ce rythme elle allait surement s'endormir, si elle ne luttait pas contre le sommeil, Franky en décida autrement.

**-Vous discutiez de quoi à table ? Usopp et toi.**

Bien éveillée par la question du charpentier elle émit un petit rire, c'est donc le fameux moment.

**-D'un pari. Il faut maintenant que j'aille parler à quelqu'un.  
-Mais encore...  
-Il faut aussi que j'aille lui avouer à quel point je l'aime.  
-Je vois.**

Il n'émit aucune autre remarque, se contentant de resserrer sa prise sur a brune, soit il en avait rien à carrer, soit il se doutait déjà de la personne en question, vus la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Robin penchait surtout pour la deuxième, le cyborg n'a rien d'un imbécile et il devait surement se douter du pourquoi du comment de sa visite. La situation devenais étrange et surtout amusante, complice. Chacun savait plus ou moins ce que l'autre pense mais attendais le moment fatidique ou tout pourrait complètement changer entre eux, le retardais, savourant le léger flirt qui s'était installé au moment ou Robin avait pris place auprès de Franky

**-T'est déjà allé la voir ? Cette personne.  
-Je suis en train.  
-Oh et comment ça se passe ?  
-Je dirais plutôt bien.**

Faisant mine de rien elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, s'installa un peut plus confortablement, attendant la réaction du cyborg. Elle eu tout le plaisir de sentir une paire de lèvres sur son front, elles suivirent un chemin lentement vers les joues, en passant par le coin de l'œil, poursuivirent le long de la mâchoire, sur le menton ou elles s'arrêtèrent un instant. Puis doucement, attirées par leurs consœurs, elles remontèrent, pour les rejoindre.

Ils scellèrent leur premier baiser, tendre et amoureux, rien à voir avec celui de Luffy et Usopp. Chacun déposait une myriade de baisers sur les lèvres de l'autre, puis la faim l'emportant sur tout le resté, ils approfondirent leur échange buccal, se collant plus étroitement encore, flattant la langue de l'autre, s'échauffant de caresses, sur les flans, les épaules et la nuque, sur les cuisses et le ventre. Les mains sur la nuque de Franky, la brune se laissa tomber en arrière, l'entrainant avec elle, sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres.

**-T'est sûre de ce que tu fais ? Quand Zoro est venus me réveiller pour mon tour il était avec Sanji, qui sais ce qu'ils ont fait ici avant.  
-On ne peut plus sûre (4).**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Franky pour entamer sa première nuit de bonheur avec Robin.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Luffy surprit une nouvelle fois tout le monde, même Usopp: il foulait sa propre chambre. Et à la question "on peut savoir pourquoi" il répondit simplement:  
**  
-L'atelier d'Usopp est pas très confortable.**

Ce à quoi le canonnier à ses côté lui répondit avec une claque derrière le crane, non mais ho ! On n'insulte pas son atelier comme ça, et pis...

**-T'avais pas l'air de t'en occuper hier soir.**  
**-Stop ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus.** intervint Nami.

Dans le brouhaha du matin Franky réfléchissait, c'est vrai que pour une fois la demande de leur capitaine n'est pas idiote. Il y avait eux deux, Lui et Robin et, d'après ce que sa douce lui a confirmé, Zoro et Sanji, plus d'intimité s'imposait sur le Sunny.

**-Je crois que je vais revoir tout les plans de chambre dés aujourd'hui...  
-Yohoho, Franky-san, tu compte accéder à la requête de Luffy-san ?  
-Ouais, et pas que pour lui.**

Tout le monde se demandait de quoi leur charpentier parlait, discrètement Usopp coula un regard interrogateur à Robin qui lui répondit par un grand sourire, la main dépassant légèrement au dessus de la table ou l'on pouvait voir le pouce et l'index liés. Le canonnier comprit le message, ça c'est une bonne chose de faite, et pris d'un élan il enserra la taille de Luffy et l'embrassa amoureusement. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait en ce moment est tout bonnement indescriptible.

* * *

**(1)** C'est une idée que mentionne **Elfyliane** dans sa fiction _l'alliance prisonnière_, que je vous invite à lire, et au début du film Z. J'ai trouvée l'idée tellement bonne que je l'ai reprise.  
**(2)** J'ai vus dans Unlimited cruise (j'vous jure que je vais finir pas connaitre le Sunny par cœur avec ce jeu) qu'il n'y avait que 6 lit dans la chambre des garçon, entant donné qu'il son 7 j'en ait déduit que Chopper dormait sur le lit de l'infirmerie.  
**(3)** J'ai vérifié (encore merci Unlimited) et je sais pas si on peut appeler ça un canapé mais tout le long de la pièce on peut s'assoir comme sur un canapé, mais c'est juste en bois.  
**(4)** Aucune idée de comment on écrit ça...

Finit pour la première partie, je sais pas vous mais je trouve la fin un peut bâclée, enfin bref. Dans le prochain chapitre je vais faire intervenir un équipage, je vous laisse deviner lequel ;) ainsi qu'un lemon si j'ai pas trop la flemme.

sur ce, je vous fait des gros poutou.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo mina !  
Voici donc le chapitre deux, je trouve la fin moyen mais j'ai été contente d'écrire ça. Je vais vous laisser découvrir ce qu'il est est, je vais pas vous gacher la surprise.  
Donc il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, et cette fiction seras enfin terminée.  
Bonne lecture_  
_

* * *

_7 à 8 mois plus tard._

Sur le Sunny l'ambiance était paisible, la chaleur estivale était surmontable mais suffisamment importante pour que les filles se promènent en petite tenue et que la majorité des garçons retrouvent avec le torse nu ou la chemise complètement ouverte.  
Les filles lézardaient sur leur transat Livre ou cocktails à la main, Sanji faisait plusieurs voyages de la cuisine à ses Nakamas, heureux du simple fait de cuisiner pour eux surtout les mellorine en fait. Zoro picolait comme un trou, pour pas changer, absolument pas affecté pas les effets de l'alcool, quémandant par moment l'attention de son amant avant de le laisser repartir vers son antre. Franky et Brook dansaient ensemble en rythme avec la guitare du squelette, suivit pas Luffy qui faisait n'importe quoi en en mangeant sa viande. Chopper lui sirotait son lait tout en rigolant de la bêtise de ses Nakamas.  
Usopp était le seul qui n'était pas présent, il avait préféré s'occuper dans son atelier, a bidouiller de nouveau truc pour son Kuro Kabuto et également améliore l'ancien encore plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Les idiots de l'équipage avaient trouvé con qu'il ne profite pas du soleil, et pour sa gouverne il avait répondu que d'après Nami ils allaient pouvoir en profiter encore quelque jour de cette chaleur et ce soleil. "_Et Nami ne se trompe jamais quand elle parle de météo_" avait-il rajouté. Il avait donc volé vers son sanctuaire, et de se fait, ne voyait rien de se qui se passait sur le pont et que ce qui allait se produire un peut plus tard.

Les Mugiwara passaient en somme une après midi des plus calmes, et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Ils ne virent pas le gros bateau, qui par la distance qui les séparait n'était encore un point noir pourtant bien visible, au loin arriver vers eux, tous trop distrait qu'ils étaient. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand la silhouette du bateau était visible et que le Jolly Roger commençai à être reconnaissable que Nami s'en aperçus et fut prise d'un sentiment d'anticipation, peut importe l'équipage, Luffy voudrais aller à leur rencontre, que ce soit pour sympathiser ou pour se battre en fonction de la réaction de l'équipage en fasse, hors le bateau avait l'air plutôt énorme, et par conséquent son équipage aussi. La figure de proue représentait une espèce de montre couleur bois et rouge, rien à voir avec leur mignonne petite tête de lionceau colorée, mais elle devait avouer que ce navire avait un certain charme. Un coup d'œil vers le Jolly Roger et souffle fus coupé. Derrière la tête de mort, deux épées à la garde rouge étaient croisé, et une bande rouge avec trois traits noirs traversaient l'œil gauche, comme la cicatrise de...

**-Akagami no Shanks.** Souffla-t-elle.  
**-Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué.  
-Le moment est finalement venus...  
-Exact.** Approuva la brune. **Ça risque d'être particulièrement mouvementé et intéressant.  
-On les avertit ou on attend qu'ils le remarquent ?  
-Attends un peut, que le bateau se rapproche, si Luffy apprends maintenant que Shanks est dans les parages, le temps de rejoindre le bateau il se transformera en ressort, une vraie pile en surchauffe.  
-J'ai comprit, le plus court cela dure, le mieux c'est.**

Elle se réinstalla confortablement dans son transat, guettant de temps en temps le bateau qui s'approchait d'eux tout doucement. Elle aussi avait hâte, peut-être pas autant que son capitaine ou qu'Usopp qui allait revoir son père, mais elle le sentait, l'impatience qui montait à l'idée de rencontrer l'homme qui avait insufflé un tel rêve à Luffy. Le bateau se rapprochait peu à peu, eu aussi en suivant le cap tout droit allait dans la direction de l'imposant navire. Nami n'y tenant plus, elle se leva de sa chaise longue. Du haut des escaliers elle avait une magnifique vue sur le pont. Ce ne fut pas difficile d'attirer leur attention.

**-Luffy ! On a un navire en vus, viens voir, pour savoir ce que tu veux faire.**

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, Nami s'en remettait à ses jugement, bon bah soit, après tout c'est lui le capitaine, mais bon, ça sonnait bizarre, il n'avait as envie de se battre avec des gens qui ne leur cherchaient pas des noises, quand à l'idée de se faire de nouveaux amis, bah pourquoi pas, s'ils sont sympa ! Le truc c'est que s'il ne connaît pas cet équipage, il ne serait pas capable de savoir de qui il s'agit. La mieux placée pour ça c'est Robin, et encore. Haussant les épaules il partit en direction de la rousse, plus vite se seras fait, pour vite il pourra retourner jouer avec ses Nakamas. Nami eux un grand sourire, fière d'elle, jouer la carte du mystère pour faire venir son capitaine, laisser sous-entendre qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet équipage et ce drapeau.

Luffy grimpa sur la tête de lion sans prendre le temps de regarder le navire, ce n'est qu'après qu'il y jeta un œil, la main en visière pour mieux y voir. Le temps d'analyser le Jolly Roger qu'un sourire de quinze mètre s'affichait sur son visage, si voir tout les dents était possible ça aurait été le cas (_si ont lui tire les joues ça peut s'arranger..._). Il gonfla sa cage thoracique autant que son fruit lui permettait, les mains en haut parleur, il ne pus s'empêcher de faire par de sa joie à tout son bateau, qui prit le soin de se boucher les oreilles, anticipant, et aux poissons environnants.

**-SHAAAAAAAAAAANKS**

Et maintenant il agitait les bras comme un fou, persuadé que son ami roux pouvait le voir de là ou il est.  
Le cri arriva de l'autre côté, fortement atténué mais audible pour le capitaine qui se trouvait à l'avant du bateau

**-On dirait qu'il nous a enfin remarqué, c'est pas trop tôt, enfin, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé. **Fit Ben à ses côté, rangeant une lunette.  
**-Pas d'un iota non. LUUUUUUUFFYYYYYYY.  
-Rappelle-moi ton âge capitaine...  
**  
Luffy entendit un écho, la voix de Shanks, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. A présent il sautait dans tout les sens courrait sur le pont, faillit tomber à la mer, sauta sur Nami qui lui avait fait une belle surprise, fut éjecter par Sanji, sautait, courrait, sautait, encore et encore, comme l'avait prédit Robin, leur capitaine était devenus une pile intenable, en tout cas plus que d'habitude. Nami fis souffler de léger vent, histoire de gonfler un peut plus leur voile et d'avancer un peut plus vite que grâce aux courants marins.

**-Il fait aller chercher Usopp.** Suggéra Franky.  
**-Le connaissant il va paniquer et gesticuler dans tout les sens avec Luffy...  
-...En se demandant à quoi il peut bien ressembler et ce qu'il pourra lu dire...**repris Zoro à la suite de son amant.  
**-...A tous les coups il va avoir peut que son père ne le reconnaisse pas, Yohoho !  
-On va rien lui dire.**

Tout le regard convergèrent vers Luffy, dans un "QUOI ?" sonore, le pire, c'est qu'avec son petit sourire joueur, il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux, ça avait de quoi étonner tout le monde.

**-Tu pers la boule Luffy !  
-T'est malade ? Et tu m'a rien dit !  
-T'excite pas Chopper, je sais ce que je fais. Je veux juste voir la tête de Yasopp quand il apprendra que son fils se trouve quelque part sur le bateau.**

Luffy est irrécupérable, c'est la pensée qui traversa tout le monde à cet instant. Avec ce sourire mi-amusée et mi-mesquin, comment ne pas l'apprécier ?  
A moins de dix mètres du Red Force, Luffy n'y tenant plus, il étendit ses bras, se saisissant de la figure de proue il se propulsa pour atterrir sur Shanks.  
Leur étreinte fut...à la fois ridicule et émouvante, à croire qu'il y avait que les deux capitaines pour pouvoir créer un tel mélange. Ils se roulèrent par terre, en pleurs et étroitement serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Par mis les sanglos les deux équipages purent distinguer des "_Comme tu as grandi_" des "_Des vous m'avez tous manqué_", "_J'suis trop heureux de te revoir_" ou encore "_T'est enfin devenus un vrai pirate, je suis fier de toi_".

Quand ils furent calmés et que les deux bateaux étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, encrés, Luffy invita Shanks, Lucky Roo, Ben, Yasopp et quelque membre imminent de l'équipage à venir sur le pont de leur bateau, pour les présenter. Tout le monde s'était regroupé sur la pelouse, naturels et souriants comme à leur habitude, attendant que leur capitaine parle.

**-Shanks, je te présente Zoro, mon second.  
-Et je sais toujours pas comment on a pus allé si loin avec un second pareil.  
-Tu veux que je t'embroche Cook de merde ?  
-Hein ? T'as pas peur de salir tes précieux sabre ?  
-Quoi t'est jaloux d'eux ? Je croyais que c'était que des cure-dents !  
-Hein ? Jaloux ? C'est une blague ? Faut que je rigole c'est ça ?  
-T'as de l'humour en plus ! Qui t'as dit que je parlais de t'embrocher avec mes sabres ?**

Et avant même qu'ils aient pus continuer leur 'discutions' qui partait vers un double sens, Nami, la patience mise à bout par ces deux abrutis, leur colla à tout les deux une droite magistrale, le genre qui vous laisse une bosse pour de bonne et longue minutes.

**-Y'a des gamins innocent ici !  
-Tu sais Nami je sais très bien ce qu'ils font dans leur chambre.** Rajouta Chopper dans l'espoir de la calmer un peut, ce qui eu l'air de fonctionner.  
**-Je m'en doute Chopper, personne n'est discret sur ce bateau, mais tout de même on à pas idée de parler de ça dans cette situation. Luffy, tu peux continuer.**

Luffy se tourna donc à nouveau vers Shanks, un sourire fier accroché aux lèvres, pas perturbé pour un sous de la précédente dispute et de la violence de la rousse.

**-Je disais donc, Lui c'est notre Bretteur, Le blond à côté, Sanji, c'est le cuisinier, sa bouffe est trop bonne.  
-LA blonde.  
-Ta gueule Marimo.  
-Les deux filles de L'équipage c'est Nami. La navigatrice, elle électrocute les gens avec des nuages, c'est trop cool.** La rousse lui fit un signe de la mains qu'il lui rendit pas un sourire. **Et Robin, elle peut faire pousser des bras partout !**

Ce fut au tour de Robin de lui adresser un sourire et un hochement de tête en guise de bonjour. Shanks resta perplexe, il avait déjà entendus ce nom, Robin, Robin, comme Nico Robin par exemple !

**-Shanks ?  
-Nico Robin c'est ça ? Celle qu'on appelle l'enfant démoniaque.  
-C'est moi-même **répondit la concernée, peut joyeuse à l'idée qu'on évoque ce nom.**  
-Si je puis me permettre vous avez plus l'apparence d'un ange que celle d'un démon.  
-Capitaine...  
-Quoi ! J'ai le droit de complimenter des femmes si elle le mérite !  
-Je vous remercie.**

Robin se sentait plus soulagée, Shanks lui faisait pensée à une version moins expressive et emportée de Sanji, une peu plus classe et subtil.

**-Vous avez finit de m'interrompre ? Donc, lui c'est Chopper, c'est un renne qui à mangé le fruit de L'humain du coup il parle, il fait des trucs d'homme et il peut se transformer et c'est notre médecin.  
-C'est pas un raton-laveur ?  
-Mais je suis un renne ! J'ai des bois ! Ça se voit non ?  
-Et il parle vraiment en plus, trop cool.  
-Les flatterie ne m'atteignent pas du tout, idiot.  
-Le squelette c'est Brook, il est musicien !  
-Waouuuuh ! comment fait un squelette pour bouger ?**

En ce moment Shanks ressemblait un peut à Luffy, du point de vus des deux équipage, mais il fallait avouer que tout le monde était sur le cul, un squelette ! Un squelette bordel ! Qui bouge, qui vous parle et qui joue de la guitare !

**-Yohoho, c'est une longue histoire ça monsieur ! Je vous la raconterais à l'occasion, si ça vous intéresse.  
-Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse !  
-Et Franky, c'est un robot et le meilleur charpentier du monde, celui qui a construit ce bateau. Evite de toucher à Robin si tu veux pas le mettre en colère.  
-T'était obligée ?  
**  
Luffy avait la poitrine gonflée, fier de son équipage et ses Nakamas, sa famille, les meilleurs qu'il puisse jamais trouver. Shanks avait quand à lui un regard bienveillant, fier de son protégé, depuis tout ce temps qu'il l'attendait, c'est Treize années si ce n'est plus, le voilà enfin devant lui, fier, avec son propre bateau, son propre équipage, l'équipage au chapeau de paille. La joie, la fierté et tant d'autre sentiments positifs s'insinuait dans tout corps à la vue de tout ce petit monde.

**-Avec 7 membres tu vas vers ton rêve de seigneur des pirates.  
-Ouaip ! Enfin pas exactement 7 membres. Ah au fait ! Il se tourna vers Yasopp. Avec Zoro et Nami on est allé à Syrup ! Devine qui on a rencontré.  
-C'est pas vrais...**Luffy hocha la tête. **Comment il va ? Il est comment ?**

Yasopp trépignait à présent d'impatience, il ressemblait à un gamin, sauf que le sujet est sérieux, on parle de son fils quand même. Luffy eu un large de sourire, une lueur maligne dans les yeux, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui répondre, quelque chose qui serais mouche à coup sûr, Yasopp allait vite comprendre et surement le supplier de le conduire à son fils.

**-Il te ressemble pas mal en fait, j'ai pas eu de problème à le reconnaître, et comme on à pas entendus d'explosion, il va bien pour le moment.  
-Il a l'air d'avoir rien fait péter dans notre atelier.** Renchérit Franky qui avait comprit ce que voulait faire son capitaine.

Le cerveaux de Yasopp tourna à toute vitesse, non impossible, ce serais trop beau pour être vrai. Il se mit à prier pour avoir bien comprit ce que Luffy et son charpentier voulait dire.

**-Ne me dite pas que, qu'il est sur ce bateau ?  
-Tu crois que je l'aurais laissé derrière moi ? Alors qu'il voulait devenir pirate.  
-Il est ou ?  
-Franky vient de te le dire, dans l'atelier.**

Luffy eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un grincement ce fit entendre, en plein milieux de la pelouse s'ouvrait le grand cercle qui menait aux soldier dock Systems. Un grand sac apparut, déposé pas une grande main au teint légèrement basané. Peu après un homme au même teint sortait, torse nu qui laissait voir son corps ma foi bien bâti, un nez proéminent et de long cheveux noir crépus, attachés en haut de sa tête. Tout en refermant la trappe il se rendit compte que tout le monde était rassemblé sur le pont, et Luffy venais vers lui avec apparemment envie d'un câlin. N'ayant pas remarqué les 'invités', se focalisant sur le capitaine il ouvrit le bras avec plaisir et y reçus son amant.

**-Vous faite quoi tous ici ? Appelez-moi quand il y a un truc intéressant.**

Et sans répondre il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, d'un geste tendre, sans pousser l'échange plus que ça. Ses mains sur les épaules d'Usopp descendirent le long de ses bras, attrapant les mains alors qu'ils se souriaient et s'embrassaient une nouvelle fois, toujours chastement, Luffy ne souhaitait pas trop s'exposait non plus, du moins pas pour le moment. Il se saisit d'un poignet et le tira avec lui vers Shanks qui les regardait curieusement, et en même temps avec amusement et taquinerie.

**-Shanks, j'te présente Usopp, notre tireur d'élite qui se bas avec des plantes.** Un sourire encore plus large et joueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. **Et accessoirement le fils de ton tireur délite, je me demande lequel est le meilleur.  
-Tu connais le mot accessoirement Luffy ?** S'étonna Sanji. **Tu m'épate !  
-J'suis pas débile Sanji !**

Tout en râlant sur son cuisiner il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amour, qui le remarqua à peine, ses yeux avaient accrochés un homme, qui lui ressemblait un peu, du moins de visage. Même s'il savait déjà que il s'agissait il ne pus s'empêcher de le détailler pour être sûr. Ils avaient les mêmes lèvres, le même visage, des yeux fort semblable si on oubliait le fait que ceux de l'homme soit plus allongés. Des cheveux blond pour l'autre, lui avait ceux de sa mère de toute façon, du moins la couleur, tout comme le nez. Leurs carrure étaient fort semblable quoi qu'un peut plus fine pour la sienne, à vus de nez ils faisaient la même taille. Leurs couleurs de peau sont identique, ça Usopp ne s'en étonnait pas, ça mère avait toujours un eu le teint pale de la porcelaine. Mais surtout il y avait une chose qui ne le trompait pas: Le tatouage sur le bras de son père, car c'est bien lui aucun doute: Yaso.

**-Pa...pa.**

A partir de ce moment, tout le monde qui voulais voir avec curiosité comment réagirait les deux hommes s'écartèrent, c'était leur moment à eux deux et ils n'avaient rien à faire là-dedans. Alors chacun partit de son côté, Luffy décida de faire visiter le Sunny à Shanks, Ben et Lucky. Pendant que les autre s'occupaient, discutant pour certain avec les chapeau de paille, en fonction des domaines de prédilection et des passions.

Père et Fils s'observait dans le blanc des yeux, le plus jeune attendant une réponse qui ne venais pas, pourtant il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas.

**-Mon fils.  
**  
Yasopp avait un large sourire heureux, nostalgique, au bort des larmes, son fils n'hésita plus, il fit craquer son poing et entama un pas vers son père. Une fois bien devant lui, il l'observa encore une fois bien dans les yeux, afin que le plus vieux vois bien la lueur qui y brillait et qui aurais du l'avertir. Car sans prévenir Usopp lui décrocha une droite qui faillit le faire tomber et passer par-dessus bort, du moins c'est ce qui ses serais passé s'il avait fait une dizaine de Kilo en moins, son fils avait de la force. Puis toujours soudainement, Usopp l'enlaça, les larmes dévalait de ses yeux, il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses sanglot. Le brun s'imprégnait de cette odeur si semblable à la sienne. Les quelque curieux qui avait été alerté par le bruit du poing et se tenais prêts à intervenir si ça dégénérait s'était désintéressée de la scène, ça ne servait à rien maintenant.

**-Pourquoi t'est jamais revenus ?  
-Excuse-moi.**

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, s'excuser auprès de son fils en larme dans ses bras. Mon dieu qu'il avait grandi. Maintenant il a en face de lui un homme, un bel homme, il devait l'avouer. S'écartant d'Usopp qui était en train de sécher ses larmes il l'observa de plus prés et de haut en bas, son bébé, son joyaux, sa raison de vivre, son fils, un savant mélange entre lui et sa tendre femme. D'ailleurs il aimerait savoir, ce qu'il se passe à Syrup, comment va Banchina, et il voulait entendre ses aventures avec Luffy. Surtout savoir comment ils avaient pus en arriver à un stade de leur relation ou c'est normal de se bécoter et de s'enlacer.

**-Raconte-moi, tout. Comment va ta mère ? Elle me manque terriblement.  
**  
Le sourire d'Usopp fana quelque seconde avant de reprendre, plus crispé. Au font de lui il anticipait la réaction de son père, et surtout la manière dont il allait lui annoncer la mort de sa mère, car il se doutait bien qu'en même temps que leur retrouvailles il aurait à lui dire, mais à chaque fois il préférait ne pas y penser, et partait sur un truc plus joyeux. Maintenant que le moment était venu...Il avait peur de briser le cœur de son père, et de manière irréversible.

**-Allons dans l'atelier, c'est mieux pour parler de ça.**

Déjà aller dans un endroit où ils ne seraient pas exposés aux autres, pas la peine de donner en spectacle des histoires de famille qui ne regarde qu'eux, surtout si son père venait à pleurer. Yasopp commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, la joie des retrouvailles un peu apaisée maintenant il pouvait ressentir mieux ce qui l'entourait, et là il sentait que l'attitude de son fils avait changé à la mention de Banchina. Il espérait juste qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave à sa douce femme.

Usopp s'installa là ou il était juste avant de remonter et de rencontrer son père, d'ailleurs il le laissa regarder tout autour, découvrant son antre avec joie.

**-C'est don ton atelier.  
-Le mien et celui de Franky plutôt, chacun a son côté, même si on est plus souvent en train de bricoler ensemble.  
**  
Yasopp rejoignit son fils, se posant à ses côté. Décidé à le faire parler, pour qu'il lui raconte tout. Il ressentit à quel point son fils était tendus, grave, trop sérieux. Il se mit à ressentir la même chose, par empathie du aux liens de sang ? Surement.

**-Ne me dit pas, qu'il est arrivé malheur à ta mère.**

Usopp ferma les yeux, baissa légèrement la tête, il prit une grand inspiration pour se donner du courage. Ses paupière se ré ouvrirent, il avait l'air encore plus grave, le regard dans le vide droit devant lui.

**-J'ai pas envie de te mentir en te disant qu'elle se porte pour le mieux.  
-Elle est malade ? Blessée ?  
-Si seulement ce n'était que ça.**

Il se tut, laissant l'information monter, espérant qu'il comprenne et qu'il n'ai pas à le dire de vive voix, que ce soit quelque chose de passé depuis longtemps n'efface pas la douleur complètement, le temps ne fait que l'enfouir, rien de plus. De son côté Yasopp commençais à comprendre, avec horreur.

**-Ne me dit pas que, qu'elle est...  
-Plus de ce monde, si malheureusement.  
-Comment...  
-La maladie, c'est pas de ta faute si c'est ce que tu pense.**

Usopp se laissa aller à poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son père, il n'entendait aucun sanglot, ne sentait pas ses épaule trembler. La seule chose qu'il entendait c'était le bruit des larmes qui s'échouaient sur ses mains. Il pleurait silencieusement, digne d'un pirate. Sa voix cependant était un peu enrouée par les pleurs.

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi je suis pas revenu à temps.  
-T'écoute ce que je te dis ? C'est absolument pas de ta faute, ça à du se passer environ deux ans après que tu sois partit, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais y faire ? Même si t'avait été là tu n'aurais pas pus la guérir.  
-Si au moins j'avais pus être là au moment de sa mort.  
-Arrête de te torturer comme ça, Elle a toujours été fière de toi, je l'ai jamais entendus se plaindre, elle a souhaité te voir après d'elle mais jamais elle n'aurait voulut que tu te brime pour elle ni que tu rejette ta vie de pirate pour revenir.  
-Mais enfin, t'as vécus tout seul !**

Pour la première fois depuis l'annonce terrible il se tourna vers Usopp, les yeux encore un peu humides et les joues sèches depuis le passage des gouttes salée. Il s'épouvantait à l'idée d'avoir pu laissé son fils tout seul derrière lui. Si seulement il avait eu vent de toute cette histoire il se serait hâter de revenir à Syrup pour ne serais-ce que prendre son fils avec lui ou alors abandonner sa vie de pirate pour lui.

**-Je me suis très bien débrouillé, avec l'aide de quelque villageois. La preuve je suis là, en bonne santé, devant toi, avec une nouvelle famille merveilleuse. De quoi veux-tu que je me plaigne ? J'ai vécus bercé par des rêves de pirate et par l'envie de te rejoindre sur la mer, et maintenant je t'ai devant moi. De là ou elle est elle doit être fière de nous.**

Yasopp devait être en train d'halluciner, son fils venais de parler comme un homme, avec surement plus de maturité que lui. Il ne put retenir ses lèvres de s'étirées devant la mine souriante de son seul trésor. D'ailleurs il avait beau avoir ses lèvres son sourire est clairement celui de Banchina. D'un sens il honorait le souvenir de sa douce.

**-Je suis en train de me faire remonter les bretelles par un gamin.  
**  
Son regard reparti droit devant lui, il était plus serein, après tout c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas pus y faire quand chose. Mais même s'il ressentait encore des regrets, il savait que sa douce femme ne lui en voulait pas, çà apaisait un peu son cœur déjà bien meurtrit, ça et le fait d'avoir son fils avec lui. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait des histoires à lui raconter.

**-Raconte, ce qui c'est passé, depuis le début.  
-J'espère que t'as du temps devant toi.  
-Tout le temps possible si c'est pour t'écouter.**

Usopp entama son récit en commençant par Kaya et les garçons. Il lui raconta comment il avait rencontré Luffy et qu'ensemble ils avaient vaincus Kuro et sauvé Syrup. Pendant un temps fou il parla, lui racontant avec douleur son combat avec Luffy, comment il n'avait pas pus abandonner ses Nakama, et était revenus son un autre non, par soucis de fierté. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs bien rire son père. Il lui racontait avec précision chacune des rencontres avec chaque membre de l'équipage. Encore une fois avec peine et douleur, la peur qu'il avait ressentit en voyant tout ses amis disparaitre sous ses yeux à Sabaondy, quand larmes qu'il avait versé en apprenant la mort d'Ace et en se voyant incapable d'aider son meilleur ami. Plus joyeux il lui décrit le personnage loufoque d'Héraclès, son mentor qui lui avait enseigné l'art des pop greens, son impatience à retrouver sa famille et la chaleur de leurs retrouvailles.

Avec gène il en venait à son histoire avec Luffy, une paire de mois plus tôt, il se doutait de toute façon que s'il évitait cette histoire son père allait lui rappeler, il les avait vus sur le pont, il en doutait pas. Ça n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça et il n'en fut que soulagé, les réactions d'un parent face aux histoires de cœur de leurs enfant son souvent imprévisible, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, de son capitaine, et d'un garçon que Yasopp avait rencontré dans son passé.

**-Ça t'ennui pas ? Que ça soit Luffy. T'aurais as préféré une jolie fille, comme Kaya par exemple ?**

Un grand rire le surprit, à vrai dire il ne s'y attendait pas trop, bon au moins il prenait bien la chose.

**-Tu fais ce que tu veux. Si c'est Luffy, bah c'est Luffy, j'suis même rassuré que ce soit lui en fait.  
-Ah...  
-Mais oui, t'avait peur de quoi ? Que je t'envoie au diable pour ça ? Alors que je viens de te retrouver ? Enfin quand même je suis pas un monstre, tu me vexe là**.

Mêlant le geste à la parole il croisa les bras, un peu plus et il aurait pu prendre un air boudeur. Et comme tel père tel fils ce fut au tour du plus jeune de rire, pas aussi largement que son ainé mais allez savoir pourquoi il faillait qu'il se marre, surement parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'i avait été idiot en ayant peur comme ça.  
La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit dans un léger bruit, faisant tourner la tête de père et fils dans la direction des nouveaux arrivants, à savoir Luffy et Shanks.

**-Vous parliez de quoi ? Moi aussi je rigoler. **Commença le plus jeune.**  
-De toi.  
-Ah, et vous racontiez quoi, ça m'intéresse.**

Tout en parlant il s'installa sans gène sur les genoux de son amant, passant ses bras autour de son coup et ses jambe autour de sa taille. Usopp le reçus sans broncher, le serrant de ses bras autour des hanches, si les deux adultes avaient des doutes quand à leur relation, elle était maintenant on ne peu plus claire. **(1)**

**-J'était en train de raconter à quel point tu peux me sortir par les yeux et que je sois en train de réfléchir à des plans pour une mutinerie, les envie de meurtre à ton égard, tout ça, tout ça. Ah oui, et à quel point t'est naïf et idiot pour croire une seule seconde que je puisse être totalement fou, amoureux et dépendant de toi.**

À la fin de sa phrase il alla enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son capitaine, mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, il lui pinça le nez pour le faire sortir de sa cachette et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime mais évite de me mettre en colère, à moins que tu veille dormir pendant une semaine à la belle étoile.  
-Pas si je t'interdis l'accès à la chambre avant.  
-On interdit rien à son capitaine.  
-Si je veux.  
**  
Ils allaient s'embrasser, oubliant les deux adultes, quand Shanks les arrêta.

**-Vous êtes mignon mais je te rappelle Luffy qu'on est venus les chercher pour ENFIN commencer à faire la fête.  
-Ah oui, Robin dit que ça fait plus de deux heures que vous êtes là.  
-Déjà. Il se tourna vers son père. Je parle tant que ça ?  
-apparemment oui, j'ai pas vus te temps passer non plus.**  
**-Sérieusement, vous parliez de quoi ?**

Usopp l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

**-Va savoir.  
-Je bougerais pas sans savoir.  
-Tant pis, nous deux on ira pas manger, ça laissera une quantité considérables de bouffe aux autres et en plus je pourrais te faire subir tout les derniers outrage à même le sol.**

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour ce lever à toute vitesse, la simple mention de la bouffe qui l'attendait. Et pis s'il restait sur les genoux d'Usopp il allait surement le chauffer encore plus, il voulait éviter un problème de taille majeure. Il eu quand même la décence d'attendre les trois autres au pied de l'échelle. Usopp en primer pressa le pas jusqu'à le rejoindre, une main sur sa hanche il lui souffla une phrase à l'oreille avant de monter.

**-Je t'aime comme un fou, c'est tout.**

Il allait vraiment réussi à l'exciter à force.  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger du Red Force, celle-ci étant assez grande pour tout l'équipage du rouge, alors loger 10 personne en plus –_car Franky compte pour deux_- n'allait pas être hyper compliqué. Luffy se retrouva en face de Shanks, Usopp à ces côtés, Zoro de l'autre et tous les autres membres de l'équipage. En face Shanks avait avec lui Ben, Lucky et Yasopp.  
Sanji avait reçus le droit de cuisiner dans la cuisine du Red, juste à côté de la salle, avec le cuistot de bord. Tout les deux oscillaient entre les deux pièces, ils terminaient de préparer les desserts que le repas avait commencé, ils purent enfin s'installer avec leur amis.  
La fête était à la hauteur des retrouvailles, immense, grandiose, tut le monde discutait, riait, certain c'étaient mis à chantonner des chants idiots. Certain était bourrés, d'autre seulement un peut éméchées. A la table du capitaine, c'était là ou il avait le plus d'ambiance, Usopp s'était retrouvé avec Luffy collé contre son torse, Shanks avait pleuré à chaude larmes à la fin de l'histoire de Brook et après ça avait trinqué avec le squelette qu'il appréciait énormément, même s'il avouerait aussi que la navigatrice est parfaitement à son gout...Tenteras, tenteras pas. Zoro et Sanji s'échangeaient leur alcools d'une manière bien plaisante, s'exposant plus qu'ils ne le feraient d'habitude. Robin s'était collée à Franky, toujours assise à ses côtés. Chopper avait décidé de s'amuser tout en restant un minimum sobre, il fallait qui puisse agit au cas où on aurait besoin de lui.

**-Oi Brook !**

Le squelette se tourna vers son capitaine qui venais de l'interpeller, il put deviner dans les yeux rieurs ce que ce dernier allait lui demander.

**-Joue-nous quelque chose.  
-Que veux-tu que je joue ?  
-A ton avis ?  
-Je vois, bien sûr.**

De ce fait il prit son violon et se plant en plein milieu de la salle dont le longes table formaient un U, il attira de ce fait pratiquement tout les regards à lui et le volume sonore diminua considérablement jusqu'à laisser place au silence. Brook prépara son instrument, calmement sous la surprise de la majorité de l'équipage du rouge. Ni une ni deux, il entama une version au violon de Binks no Sake joyeux, chantant les Yohoho les un après les autre, les chapeaux de paille s'empressèrent de le suivre. La salle à manger fut remplie par les chants de neuf personnes, chantant tous plus ou moins fort. Luffy s'agitai dans les bras d'Usopp, essayant d'être en rythme avec la musique, Chopper et Franky faisait de même. Les autres sagement assis chantaient comme s'ils récitaient une poésie apprise par cœur, ce qui est plutôt vrai puisque cette chanson resterait surement gravée dans leur mémoire à tout jamais.  
Comme d'habitude dans cet équipage de fou, la chanson se terminait par de rires et des éclats de voix encore plus fort, tout le monde chantait en crescendo, jusqu'à la fin.  
Brook entamait la dernière mesure, la note finale. Peut après les pirates présent sifflaient, applaudissait, criaient qu'ils en voulaient une autre. Brook ne se fit pas prier et l'ambiance précédemment établie reprit, mise en valeur par le violon. C'est à ce moment que Luffy eu soudain l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose. Le chapeau de paille se retrouva devant les yeux de Shanks, se dernier leva un regard interrogateur vers le plus jeune, bien qu'il savait ou il voulait en venir.

**-Tu m'as dit de te le ramener une fois que je serais pirate, et c'est fait.**

Il y avait de la tristesse dans les yeux de Luffy, d le tristesse à l'idée de quitter ce précieux couvre-chef qui l'avait guidé durant toute sa jeunesse. Shanks sourit devant un tel idiot, récupéra le chapeau et lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui. Se détachant de son amant il passa du mieux qu'il put par-dessus la table, sans étaler ses mains dans la nourriture présente. Immédiatement Shanks lui déposa le chapeau sur le crane, son visage affichant un air bienveillant, limite paternel.

**-Espèce d'idiot, comment veux-tu que je le reprenne alors que c'est ton étendard ? Luffy au chapeau de paille sans son chapeau de paille...t'auras pas l'air crédible.**

Surprit mais pas pour longtemps il se rassit sur le banc, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, droit sur Shanks. Sans prévenir il se mit à rire, ce rire caractéristique dont lui seul peut faire preuve.

**-Shishishi, c'est pas ma faute, c'est Usopp qui l'a dessiné comme ça.  
-Pardon ? C'était ton idée j'te signale !  
-Oui mais c'est toi qui l'a dessiné.  
-Evidemment ! Le tien ressemblait à rien, t'as aucun sens artistique ! Pour quoi on aurait passé nous sinon ?**

Luffy ne pus s'empêcher de rire, encore et encore, il reprit sa place initiale, dans les bras de son amant se cambrant su mieux qu'il put pour l'embrasser pleinement, sans s'occuper des autres occupants de la table.  
Quelque heures après la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes étaient bourrée, c'est à ce moment que les retours dans les chambres se firent, pour les plus atteins et les plus fatigué, la salle s'était vidée de moitié et désemplissait petit à petit, jusqu'a laisser qu'un poignée de personne, dont Luffy et Usopp, le capitaine toujours sur le genoux de son amant mais cette fois l'un en face de l'autre. Chacun glissait des mots doux dans l'oreille de l'autre, des choses qui commençaient à les chauffés, ça plus le mains baladeuse, les baisers par-ci par-là.

**-Tu parlais pas de me faire subir tout les derniers outrage ?  
-Si...mais pas ici, à moins que tu veuille te montrer en spectacle ?  
-On a une chambre pour ça, ça seras amplement suffisant.  
**  
Sans plus attendre ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie sous les rires gras de certain pirates qui avaient bien comprit ce qu'ils allaient faire et surtout celui de Shanks qui leur souhaitait une "bonne nuit". Sans faire attention aux remarque ils déboulèrent à l'extérieur, tout en prenant la direction de leur bateau ils s'embrassaient fréquemment, rendant leur marche plus lente et difficile, chacun se retenait de sauter sur l'autre tout de suite. En sentant la pelouse sous leur pieds ils furent soulagés, soulagés d'être bientôt à bon port. Plus que quelque pas et...ah, enfin, la poignée de la bonne porte. Ils s'empressèrent de rentrer et à peine ils eurent passé la porte qu'elle se retrouva fermée la seconde suivante puis Luffy plaqué sur le lit la seconde d'après.

Usopp s'installa à califourchon sur lui, frottant leurs bassin, il ne mit aucune patience dans ses geste et envoya voler la chemise déjà ouverte de son capitaine il caressa les abdos, savourant leur fermeté. Ces douces caresses faisaient soupirer Luffy de bien être, puis de plaisir quand il s'attarda sur les tétons, un doux chant à ses oreilles. Le bassin de Luffy remuait contre le siens, les excitant tout les deux, leur patience était mise à rude épreuve, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi faire preuve de patience dans un moment pareil ? Il s'empressa de délaisser les deux boutons de chair qui ne l'intéressaient pas, il déboutonna le short, un peu plus et il le faisait sauter, pas de sous vêtement, c'est bien typique de son capitaine. Heureux comme pas deux il commença par souffler sur le membre qui s'offrait à lui, l'embrassant par moment, faisant languir son amant qui allait commencer à ne plus le supporter, et surtout, ce qu'il attendait, i allait réclamer.

**-Usopp, tu veux mourir ?  
-Mmm ?  
-Si tu fais quelque chose fait le correctement bordel !  
-Mais encore ?  
-...s'...s'il te plait.  
**  
À peine il eu fini sa phrase qu'Usopp le prit en bouche, entièrement, faisant se cambrer Luffy, et ce n'est que le début, car Usopp savait d'expérience qu'il pouvait se montrer très réceptif à ses caresses.

**-Aah...Usopp...**

Actuellement ça frétillait d'impatience dans le pantalon d'Usopp. Entendre les gémissements, c'est une chose, mais entendre son prénom soufflé de cette manière, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'exciter de manière rapide et efficace. Le sniper commença à le sucer, lentement, en crescendo, tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire doucement monter Luffy vers l'extase. D'ailleurs le capitaine se sentait partir à chaque fois que son amant allait et venais sur son membre ce qu'il ne voulait pas, pas maintenant. Il essaya de rassemblait les maigres forces qu'il lui restait, le reste ayant été drainé par le plaisir. Il profita d'ailleurs d'un moment ou son amant ralentit sa cadence, juste pour le faire languir, le perfide, et utilisa tout ce qu'il avait dans ses jambes pour lui assener un coup et inverser leur position.  
Il se retrouva donc assis sur les jambes d'Usopp, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, fier de lui. Avide l'un de l'autre, ils se jetèrent littéralement dessus pour un baiser, humide, passionné et amoureux, le genre qui les laisse haletant, en demande de plus. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, s'embrasser encore plus, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Pendant qu'ils étaient occupés Luffy commençais à enlever le pantalon de son amant, commençant par le bouton, à vrai dire il n'avait pas de chemine ou de t-shirt à faire partir, par contre il eu l'immense joie de découvrir un boxer en dessous.

**-Raah ça sert a à rien ce truc !**

Tout en parlant il fit voler le vêtement en question, le tout faisait rire son amant, un rire tinté d'une touche de plaisir à l'idée et la sensation de se retrouver nu face à son amant.

**-Excuse-moi de m'habiller correctement !  
-Correctement ? Tu veux que je te rappelle qui se trimballe toujours torse nu ces dernier jours ?  
-Je profite du soleil comme tout le monde, nuance, et je suis sûr que la vue te plaAaah.  
-Bien fait.**

Quoi de mieux pour le faire taire que d'attraper d'une main ferme se qui fait de lui un homme. Luffy s'amusa à reproduire les mêmes gestes qu'Usopp précédemment, à la main, oh il allait le prendre en bouche, mais préférait largement faire languir son amant. Usopp gémissait, aussi bien du plaisir que de frustration à l'insuffisance des sensations, et ça Luffy le savait très bien, et s'en délectait.

**-Qu'est-ce qui a, c'est pas suffisant ?  
-Sale bête, tu te venge !  
-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle.**

À ces mots il accéléra la cadence un instant puis la laissa retomber, jonglant d'une vitesse à l'autre, dans l'espoir de le faire craquer. Cela semblait suffire à Usopp dont la fierté était plus forte que son désir. Voyant que ça ne marchait pas et qu'il tenait pour il décida d'aller à l'étape suivante. Luffy ne se gêna pas pour engloutir se qu'il avait dans les mains, faisant gémir Usopp plus fort, pendant presque une minute il s'activa à Humidifier ce qu'il allait accueillir, sans lui laisser l'occasion de jouir.

**-Tu continue de jouer ? Bah soit, si ça t'amuse, mais compte pas sur moi pour te supplier.  
-J'ai finit de jouer depuis un moment.**

Tout en parlant il remonta vers sa bouche, lui offrant un baiser des plus torrides vu la situation. Le bassin de Luffy se trouvait au dessus de celui du canonnier. La verge de son amant en main pour être sur de ne pas se louper, il s'empala d'un coup sur lui, provocant un cri sortant tout doit de sa propre gorge. Dieu que ça lui faisait du bien, plus que la douleur, celle-ci n'était que peut présente, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment élastique à cet endroit il avait la chance de ne pas ressentir énormément de douleur, et pis bon il fallait avouer que l'habitude aidant...  
de cette position c'est lui qui faisait pratiquement tout le boulot, mais ça le gênait pas du tout, absolument pas, il aimait être celui qui reçois, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer dominer la situation également, même s'il laissait le plus souvent ça à Usopp.

La situation était, sulfureuse, érotique au possible, l'amour et la luxure suintait par tout les pores de leur peaux. Les mouvements de bassin du canonnier étaient en accord avec les siens, la sueur perlait sur leurs fronts, le claquement de la peau, les gémissements et les cris étaient la seule musique présente, emplissant la pièce. Les mains de Luffy, crispées, griffaient les abdos, celles d'Usopp serraient fort les hanches de son amour, surement qu'il aurait quelque marques le lendemain. Tout allait en crescendo, les mouvements, le cri, le plaisir. Luffy se cambrait plus à chaque bout donné contre sa prostate, il voyait les étoiles, avec des petit Usopp partout, dieu que c'est bon. Des petits éclairs de plaisir traversaient tout leurs corps, leur faisant voir le septième ciel, Luffy n'en pouvait plus dans un énième coup il ne pus se retenir plus longtemps et se vida sur le corps de son amant. Usopp en sentant la chair se contracter autour de lui, lui-même à bout, n'eu d'autre choix que de jouir dans l'antre de son amant.

Luffy s'écroula de tout son poids sur le sniper, embrassant son coup tout en reprenant son souffle, il laissa un unique suçon, un gros suçon bien visible. Fier de son œuvre, il se recula un peu pour l'admirer. Usopp lui appartenais corps et âme et lui ne voulais que le sniper et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

**-Luffy...  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu sais qu'il va se voir, même si je mets un T-shirt.  
-Je sais, c'est le but.  
-T'est irrécupérable.  
-Nan, je veux juste que tout le monde sache que t'est à moi.  
-Si tu veux mon avis ils sont déjà tous bien au courant.**

Usopp retourna son amant, mordant, suçant, griffant même la peau du cou. Laissant plusieurs marques.

**-Là c'est mieux.  
-Sauvage !**

Sans l'écouter Usopp fit descendre son visage plus bas, toute la nuit il échina à exciter son amant encore et encore, si bien qu'au moment ou ils se couchèrent, il ne restait même pas une heure avant l'aube.

Le lendemain matin les plus matinaux se levèrent vers les dix heures, les autres à temps pour le repas de midi. Et Luffy et Usopp faisaient partit des plus tardif, tout les Mugiwaras étaient attablés quand ils arrivèrent, ainsi que la quasi totalité de l'équipage du rouge. Ils arrivèrent, baillant, les doigts entrelacés, sous les brimades de ceux qui osaient. Et surtout sous les moqueries de ceux à la table principale. Ignorant ils commencèrent à manger, ou plutôt engloutir dans le cas de Luffy, qui avait vraiment besoin de se remplir le bide avec la nuit de sport qu'il venait de passer. Comme il l'avait pensé son coup ne passa pas inaperçu.

**-Tu t'es battu contre un Tigre Luffy ? **fit Shanks railleur.**  
-Un tigre, c'est vite dit, j'aurais plutôt parlée de mouette, ou un autre piaf dans le genre.  
-Gnrr.  
-Par contre je sais pas si les oiseaux grognent, surement une espèce mutante.  
-Va te faire le singe !  
-Je t'aime tu sais, mais ce soir.**

Réflexion qui provoqua des éclats de rire, et le grognement supplémentaire du canonnier.  
Usopp était encore crevé de la veille, quand il eu rassasié son estomac, son estomac il croisât se bras sur la table et enfouit sa son visage à l'intérieur. Luffy ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre, posant sa propre tête dans la touffe de cheveux accueillante de son amant, les jambes au dessus des sienne, leurs main s'entrelacèrent, sous la table et au dessus de la table. Certain pouffèrent, Shanks, Yasopp et les autres les trouvaient adorables.

**-Y font ça quand ils on passée une nuit soit arrosée soit sans sommeil.** Informa Sanji.  
**-Hé Usopp tu te trimbale plus torse nu ? Le syndrome Nami t'a enfin lâché, tu me plus que le strict minimum.**

Usopp lâcha quelque seconde la main de son capitaine, le temps de lui faire un fuck, il put également entendre le bruit de quelque chose qu'on frappe violemment, surement Nami, d'après les éclats de voix. A vrai dire Usopp avait des traces de griffure partout dans le dos sur le torse, plus des suçons se trimballant par-ci par là. Il avait pas franchement envie d'exposer tout ça à son père et l'équipage de Shanks, ses propre Nakamas, ça passe, mais pas les autres.

Les festivités durèrent plusieurs jours, ils trouvèrent même l'occasion de s'arrêter sur une petite île chaleureuse pour y faire la fête proprement. Nami se prit d'affection pour Shanks avec qui elle parlait navigation quand ils ne se parlaient pas par gémissement et cris. Décidant qu'il était temps de repartir chacun à ses occupations, ils se séparèrent, des séparations presque aussi humide (de larmes ! par autre chose) que les retrouvailles, même cette fois ils savaient qu'ils naviguaient sur la même mer, ils se reverraient, c'est sûr. Les deux tireurs délite furent les plus dures à séparer, même les menaces de belle étoile et de pelouse de Luffy ne marchèrent pas, les deux capitaines durent intervenir ensemble, par la force. A vrai dire la vue était un peu pathétique, surtout vus les quantités de larmes inutiles qui s'échappaient des yeux de la famille Sopp.

L'équipage au chapeau de paille fut le premier à lever l'encre alors que le bateau s'éloignait au furent et a mesure et Yasopp avait déjà reprit son sérieux depuis un moment. À vrai dire il pensait à quelque chose depuis un moment, depuis le début de ses retrouvailles avec son fils. Et il fallait qu'il en parle avec son capitaine, il trouverait une solution, s'arrangerais avec lui, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse.  
D'ailleurs Shanks semblait avoir un bon timing puisqu'il s'arrêta à ses côté, admirant lui aussi le navire de son protégé disparaître petit à petit vers l'horizon, avec sa belle navigatrice à bord.

**-Tu m'a l'air pensif Yasopp, ton fils je suppose, tu dois être fier de lui.  
-Enormément fier, je ne pouvais pas en attendre plus de lui pour son âge, il semble presqu'aussi à l'aise avec une arme à feu, qu'il l'est avec son Kabuto, ça m'épate.**

Yasopp marqua une pause, en repensant à son fils, son sourire avait refait surface, chassant pendant un moment le sérieux. Le roux garda le silence, attendant que son ami continue la conversation, car il savait qu'on avait pas cette tête là et ce sérieux en pensant seulement aux prouesses de son fils.

**-Mais c'est pas à ça que j'étais en train de penser, à vrai dire, j'ai une requête.  
-Dit voir...  
-'aimerais retourner à Syrup, pas pour toujours, je veux juste, m'y arrêter un jour ou deux, j'ai des trucs à faire. Bien sûr je me doute que ça va pas te plaire de faire un détour. J'en suis conscient et si tu refuse absolument ou si ça dérange trop de monde dans l'équipage, j'irais seul. Je quitterais l'équipage pendant un moment et...  
-On va y aller, idiot.**

Yasopp venais de se faire couper en beauté, et sans voix, il dévisagea son capitaine, surprit qu'il accepte si vite, sans connaitre ses motivations. En tournant la tête il put admirer un sourire, franc, honnête, sincère, un sourire de capitaine, le genre que seul ceux comme Luffy et Shanks peuvent vous servir.

**-Luffy m'a tout raconté. Ce qu'il s'est passé pour ta femme, pour Usopp. Que tu le veuille ou non je t'y aurais emmené et je t'aurais obligé à aller la voir, de plus je dois m'excuser auprès d'elle, après tout c'est moi qui lui ait prit son mari. Et j'aimerais bien retourné à Fushia quelque temps, pour rendre visite à Makino et aux autres.  
-Mais et les autres.  
-Tu crois franchement que ça nous gêne ?**

Yasopp se retourna, il avait clairement reconnue la voix de Lucky, et il fut surprit de le voir lui et d'autre membres de l'équipage, tout aussi souriant que son capitaine.

**-Partit nous on est nombreux à vouloir retourner sur East Blue pour y faire un tour. Entama Ben. Et d'autre aimerais découvrir la mer ou tout à commencé pour nous. Alors on va tous y aller, avec plaisir.**

Certain acquiescèrent, Yasopp sentait les larmes monter. C'est dans ces moment là qu'il se sentait bien dans cet équipage, et qu'il avait moins de remord pour avoir laisser femme et fils derrière. _Merde reste digne mec, tu peux pas chialer comme une fillette devant eux.  
_  
**-Les gars, merci.**

* * *

Une petite review ? J'ai l'impression que ma fic est mal aimée sinon.

Qui avait deviné que l'équipage serais celui de Shanks ?  
Dans le prochain chapitre l'histoire se déroulera également après une ellipse, plus longue cette fois.  
Bref, bye :)


End file.
